Zero Divide
by Xardion
Summary: A new pilot for Dead arrives. But he is more than he seems. And the Radham are moving even closer. Will the new generation of Space Knight defeat them with the aid of a new Tekkaman? Please R&R. Final chapter is up!
1. The new pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekkaman Blade or Tekkaman Blade II. But Ezekiel is of my design.

Episode 1- 

Space Knight Command Center. All of the Space Knights are gathered in the briefing room. Yumi, David, Natasha, Hayato, Goliate, Anita were all assembled with the Chief. Also with them was Dead End, their newest member. David spoke up first.

"Hey Chief, what's the emergency?"

Aki looked calmly at them, "No emergency. I called you all here to meet the newest member of the Space Knights."

The door opened and out walked a young man, wearing nothing, but black clothes. He also wore dark sunglasses, similar to the ones D-Boy wears

"Space Knights, this is Ezekiel Yukara."

Yumi walked over to him and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Ezekiel."

The young man looked at her briefly before shaking it. Yumi felt his hand. _His hand...it's cold._

Aki continued, "Since we don't have a pilot for Dead, he will be given the assignment to do so."

Dead End stood where he was, arms folded. "I don't need a pilot."

Aki interjected, "This decision was for your benefit. Having a pilot will save you some energy during a fight."

Dead shrugged, "Fine. Doesn't matter to me either way."

Aki continued. "Ezekiel, you will be tested piloting unit Gamma. Dead End, you will join him to get the feel of fighting with a pilot."

Ezekiel and Dead responded, "Yes, Chief."

"Dismissed."

Aki left and the others began to talk with one another. David came up to his friend, "Well Dead, it looks like you're stuck with lessons."

Dead smiled at David, "Well at least I have something to do. Unlike you."  
  


David gave a fake frown, "Oh talk about a low blow, Dead."

Dead smiled again, "That's the point. I better get going."

Dead looked around, but Ezekiel was gone. Natasha called out, "Ezekiel left right after the meeting ended."

David nodded, but Dead remained as he was. He was still a little bitter toward Natasha because of what her father did. Even though he knew that she had nothing to do with it, he was a bit apprehensive around her. David looked a little sadly at his friend. Even though Dead was a Space Knight, he still was a rouge by nature and somewhat unstable. Nevertheless, Dead left to join up with Ezekiel. As it would have it, Ezekiel was already in Gamma and the ship was ready for flight. Dead waved at Ezekiel and Ezekiel shot the ship upward. Dead waited until Gamma reached a certain distance, Dead took out his knife/crystal and activated it.

"Tek-setta!!!!!"

Dead transformed into his tekka-form and flew on top of Gamma. It took him awhile to get used to staying on Gamma, but he managed and remained on. Down below, the other Knights watched them in action as they fought the target drones. Dead leapt off of Gamma and shot at them with his energy blasts. The first targets were destroyed and Dead fell down toward the water. But before he could so much as touch the water, Gamma zoomed in and scooped him up. The others looked in amazement.

"Whoa, did you see that? That was awesome." Yumi blurted out.

Hayato agreed, "Yeah. I never saw anyone use Gamma like that. And Dead knew exactly where and when he was coming."

 The two of them then sped upward toward the next set and Dead once again jumped off, this time he took out his lancer, a black jagged sword. Dead flew upward and sliced the first few drones. He then shot out his energy wire and it hooked onto Gamma. Gamma flew down and it flung Dead End. Dead let the momentum carry him and allowed him to swing and rip through the next set of drones. And while Dead was swung downward, Gamma flew next to him and allowed him to latch himself on to him and they flew straight just before hitting the water, causing it to come up a bit. The drill was over and everyone saw everything.

Goliate smirked, "Man, they make a good team. We might be out of a job with those two around."

Gamma landed back in the docking bay and Dead jumped off and went into the shower to change. As he did, Michael came out and the Space Knight's gathered around.

"That was great flying." Yumi commented.

David also spoke, "Yeah. Where did you learn how to fly like that?"

Ezekiel looked at them without a hint of emotion and he left the docking bay, "Maybe I'll tell you later. Right now, I have work to do."

As he walked away, Natasha whispered, "Did you see that look? His eyes were blank."

Yumi also added, "And when I shook his hand, they were cold."

David spoke in, "We just have to get used him. Knowing how the Space Knights work, he probably has issues to work out."

The others laughed at this. David was right in that regard. Many of the knights had to undergo some problem in their lives at one point or another. Dead End finally came out of the shower, fully clothed. But as he did, he passed Ezekiel and barely makes out a small glittering object near his chest.

_Huh? Was that a...Tekka-set?_

Meanwhile, in the hidden chamber within the command center, Aki visited D-Boy with a list of reports. D-Boy swiftly looked them over and nodded to her. Then she left and D-Boy's tekka-set glowed on his forehead. Looking upward, he muttered to himself.

"The time is coming. We must be ready."

___________________


	2. Battle

A week has passed since then. The Space Knights were going through their normal training routines. They finished the drones off before record time and they were dismissed early. Yumi, Natasha, Goliathe and Anita went shopping together while David and Dead hung out at the bar. While they were their, they talked about many things, with Dead mostly teasing David about his crush on the Chief and David retaliating about Dead's feminine appearance. Afterward, the two walked together when they saw Ezekiel on the beach, alone near the water. He was wearing a trench coat and it whipped around in the wind. He was just standing there staring up into space when David approached him.

"Nice night, huh."

Ezekiel turned to him, the same blank expression in his eyes before looking back into space. David gave a questioning look and Dead caught up with them.

"Well, it seems that we have another dark, sullen type. Want to talk?"

"No."

Dead narrowed his eyes, probing the young pilot, "Oh I see. You're a listener. Is that it?"

Ezekiel's face remained as it was, but slowly, he nodded, "Yes."

David smiled, "Well, that makes things interesting. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Why?"

"Because we'd like to get to know you better. No sense in being alone."

Ezekiel looked at him questionable before turning back to the sky again. "Shoot."

Dead spoke first, "Where are you from?"

Ezekiel looked down into the water, "Someplace that no longer exists."

Dead continued, "Is that so? Well that leaves just about three choices. Sagrato?"

"No."

"Terrace Peak?"

"No."

Dead's eyes narrowed.

"Prague?"

"........."

A half-smirk came up on Dead's face, "Bull's eye. It figures. It's written all over your face."

David put his hand on Michael's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

The monotone voice came up again, "Why?"

The response surprised both of them, but David answered, "We know how it is."

Ezekiel looked at them again, appearing to study them before turning back to the water again. "I see. Are there any other questions?"

"Not really, but..."

"Then you two should be going. Have a nice night." With that, Ezekiel began to walk away from them. David and Dead watched him go and David spoke, "He really isn't into conversations, is he?"

Dead was quiet for a moment and then added, "He's hiding something. I'm not such what, but I have a hunch."

David joked, "You have a hunch? Will the wonders never cease?"

Suddenly, their watches began to beep in alarm, signally an emergency. The two of them ran back to the command center with Ezekiel right behind them. By the time they got there, everyone had already gathered. Aki sat in her usual seat and brought up the emergency.

"Space Knights, a group of Radham warships are approaching. We are to move out immediately. Dead End, you will be paired up with Michael in the new Delta ship."

"Yes, Chief," they said in unison.

"Everyone move out."

"Roger."

Everyone got into their separate ships and launched out into space. While they approached the Radham fleet, Aki voice came over the communicator, "The enemy is arranged into three separate fleets. What you are to do is to get them gather into one area. Once done, Yumi, you are to use the Reactor Voltekka to eliminate them, understood?"

"Yes Chief."

"Dead, I want you to lead the attack. Fly through the enemy and keep them occupied for the others to hit them from behind."

"Roger."

"Alright, move out!"

"Roger!"

The four Space Knights left their stations and headed for the exit chamber. At the same time, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta separated and flew out in formation. The four knights were gathered and they took out there Tekka-sets and cried out in unison.

"Tek-Setta!!!!!!!"

The transformations proceed and they flew to their respective ships. When they reached them, their transformations were complete.

"Tekkaman Hiver!"

"Tekkaman Vesna!"

"Tekkaman Sommer!"

"Tekkaman Dead!"

The battle began instantly and Dead flew straight ahead on Delta, shooting at the Radham as they plowed through. Dead leapt off and began his assault, massacring any of the Radham that came at him. While he did that, the Radham followed in attack and the Tekkamen Hiver, Vesna, and Sommer followed them, shooting them off from the back. Eventually, the other two fleets began to move in toward them and were getting closer.

Natasha yelled, "Yumi, get ready!"

"Right."

Just before they could compact, another fleet appeared and attacked, taking the Space Knights by surprise. To make it worse, this fleet launched their own Tekkamen to fight. The battle became heated and Dead found himself surrounded by Radham. Even with his power, he was being overwhelmed along with the others. Aki sat up in her seat. _Looks like they need help._ Running into the docking bay, Pegasus 2 came out of the docking bay.

"Pegasus! Tek-Setta!!!!!"

"Affirmative."

The doors of the robot opened and Aki jumped inside as they closed. Pegasus 2 was launched out and another pair of doors opened and Aki jumped out, now in her own Tekka form. Unlocking her lance, she flew into the battle and fought with the Radham. But while she did, Dead was still surrounded and fighting on his own. Delta was damaged so he couldn't help him. Ezekiel couldn't use the ship because it overheated and he had to wait for the engines to cool down. While that happened, he watched Dead fight off the Radham with great power, but he didn't know how long he would last. The other knights were too far away to reach him in time and he couldn't wait on Delta.

_I...I guess I have no choice._


	3. Another Tekkaman?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekkaman Blade or any of the characters therein. However, Ezekiel is of my design

_Note: Sorry about that folks, but I made a mistake in my characters name. I was going for Michael, but I saw that it was a name used far too often so I used Ezekiel instead. I made a mistake in not changing it before loading so I'm sorry. The character's name is Ezekiel, not Michael. Sorry for the confusion and inconvenience._

Now on to the story…

Episode 3-

Dead End fought up to his limit. He never thought that he would get overwhelmed like this. Despite the fact that he was nearly as powerful as Blade, he still was being pushed back. Maybe I should use the Voltekka. But if I do, I'll use up the last of my energy. Looking at the Radham, he hoped that with any luck, he might be able to destroy enough to delay them and the others could get there. His sword transformed into a lance and the energy cells formed around them. Dark Lightning crackled as Dead End summoned his power.

"Voltekka!!!!!!!!"

A black beam of energy flew out and annihilated everything before it. It took out a good portion of the Radham, but then the Alien Tekkamen came at him. Damn, he thought. I wasted my energy on them. The Alien Tekkaman came at him at full speed and he prepared to fight them when one was suddenly slashed in half. Dead looked on and couldn't believe what he saw. It was another Tekkaman, colored in blue-gray and black, with white underneath. In his hand he held an extremely long sword. Dead watched as the Tekkaman leapt into the fray and battled with the Alien Tekkaman. The new Tekkaman easily sliced the other Tekkaman with ease and extreme power. His sword showed no mercy as they were cut down one by one. The other Space Knights reached Dead, but were shocked to find another Tekkaman assisting him.

"Who is that?" Natasha asked.

Dead floated there, "I don't know. He just came out of nowhere."  
  
Aki flew in, "We can figure it out later. Right now, he's centering the enemy and we can use that to our advantage. Dead, remain here with Yumi. The rest of us will support the unknown Tekkaman. Let's go!"

They proceeded as planned and they saw how the stranger fought. "Whoa! He's as fast as Blade."

That was true as the stranger was quickly ripping through the Radham. The Radham where starting to retreat from him and he continued to slaughter them. But in running from him, they became disorganized and ran into each other.

"Go for it, Yumi!" Natasha shouted

Yumi brought her hands up crossed and energy flared out.

"Reactor Voltekka!!!!!"

The beam flew out and split up into multiple beams, each hitting an enemy and ricocheting to the next. But a part of the fleet managed to get through it and continue on it way.

Aki yelled, "Yumi, get them before they escape!"

"I'm trying, but they're moving around too much!"

Suddenly, the unknown Tekkaman flew past the Reactor and the Radham that were escaping. He extended his sword and energy cells formed around his arm and the sword. A massive energy blast flew out, a Voltekka. With it, he disintegrated the retreating Radham. The ones that got by it were finished off by Yumi's Reactor Voltekka. All of the Radham were completely destroyed.

David sighed, "Uggghh. Finally."

Natasha also took a deep breath, "You said it." Turning their attention to the new Tekkaman, David asked, "Who are you?"

The stranger said nothing for a while and then spoke softly, "Zero."

Suddenly, he burst into a bright flash of light and the others had to cover their eyes. When the light faded, Zero was gone. Aki took this in and ordered, "We'll have to find out about him later. Right now, we should return to base."

The Knights regrouped and flew back. As they did, inside a hidden section of Delta, Ezekiel is seen clothing himself in another flight uniform and whispered to himself.

"That was close. And I managed to stay within the time limit this time."

After he gotten back into his cockpit, outside Dead looked down at his pilot and thought, _Hmm__. A new pilot from __Prague__ and a mysterious Tekkaman appears. I guess my hunch was right._

Note: Again, I'm sorry for making this chapter short, but I'll make it up to you in later chapters.


	4. Mysterous Tekkaman Zero

Disclaimer: Check previous chapters

Episode 4-

The next day after work, Yumi and Hayato were walking together through halls, talking about the mysterious Zero and where he may have come from. As they did, they found Ezekiel in the training room. They watched him for awhile and then Yumi thought of an idea.

"I know. We should invite him with us."

Hayato tensed up, "Are you sure Yumi? He doesn't exactly look like the social type."

Yumi smiled, "Don't worry. He's just not around people too much. D-Boy is like that too. Come on."

They entered the training room where Ezekiel was doing push-ups. Yumi stopped in front of him.

"Umm, excuse me. Hello. Um, we were just wondering if you would like to go out with us. We're going to the mall and we'd like it if you came. What do you say?"

Ezekiel didn't stop, "No."

Yumi blinked, but didn't stop, "Why not? You can't inside all day. You need to get out and relax a bit."

"No."

At this point. Hayato got a little annoyed, "Hey come on, man. She didn't have to ask you, but we saw you here alone and she decided that you could use company. The least you can do is look like you're paying attention."

He didn't stop and Hayato sighed, "I guess he wants to be alone. We should go Yumi."

Yumi looked sadly at him and then turned with Hayato. But when they reached the door, a voice called out,.

"You're right."

They turned to see Ezekiel standing up facing them, "You're right. I should be more respectful. It's just that I'm not exactly the best of company."

Yumi ran up to him, "Don't worry. It'll be okay. Just come." She latched on to his arm, "Don't worry. It'll be fun." Yumi began to walk, dragging a reluctant Ezekiel with her. As they walked out, Hayato thought, _I wish Yumi could hold onto me like that._

The three of them went to the shopping mall were Yumi decided to pick up a few clothes. Of course a few meant several bags of it. While Yumi and Hayato talked with one, Ezekiel stayed quiet, holding the majority of the bags. He watched them converse and interact. They mainly talked about being Space Knights and their previous adventures. Yumi spoke mainly about Tekkaman Blade, the legendary white tekkaman, much to Hayato's dismay. Ezekiel noticed this and smiled a bit, So Hayato is in love with Yumi, but she doesn't seem to notice. She seems more interested in talking about Blade.

Unfortunately, Yumi noticed the small smile on his face. "Oh, so you can smile after all."

The smile quickly faded, but he spoke, this time not in monotone, "It's nice to see people enjoy themselves sometimes."

Hayato overheard, "What about you? Don't you have fun sometimes?"

"I...can't. Not anymore."

The two of them looked sadly at him. Clearly, he was someone who still had much to deal with. Yumi tried to perk him, "Well, now you're going to try, right?"

Ezekiel looked at this young girl before him. _She was trying hard for him to relax. Such a nice girl. She was so much like her..._

"No promises."

Yumi smiled, "That's okay. Let's go."

Suddenly their communicator watches began to ring again. Quickly, the trio jumped into their jeep and Hayato stepped on the gas. However, they only reach a half a mile before one of the buildings exploded in front of them. Hayato hit the brakes hard and they stopped. Above them, a dark object hovered over them. Yumi looked at it.

"It's a Tekkaman."

True enough, a Radham tekkaman hovered before them on a carrier. Behind it were several others heading toward them.

"We have to get out of...Hayato?"

Hayato was knocked unconscious. Apparently, one of the bricks from the fallen building had hit him on the head and he was bleeding. Ezekiel began to lift him up out of the jeep.. "Yumi, go ahead. I'll take care of him."

Yumi nodded, "Alright. Take care."

"Same to you."

Yumi took out her pink crystal and called the energy forth.

"Tek-Setta!!!!!"

Yumi glowed in energy and shot into the sky. The energy landed on top of the building and was replaced with the armored warrior.

"Tekkaman Hiver!"

She leapt into the air and battled with the first Radham Tekkaman. The creature took out his lancer and Yumi did the same. They clashed in the air and their strikes were displayed by streaks of light as they tangled in a deadly dance. The Radham stabbed at her, but Yumi managed to dodge it and strike down on the Radham. It managed to dodge it, but not fully and its lancer was broken in half. The Radham then struck out with its claw, but Yumi knocked him aside. She was about to rush at his, but a flash of light made her dive to the ground. The Radham tekkaman disintegrated in the light. Yumi looked up and saw what had happened. The other Radham had shot their partner in order to hit her. Yumi thought about using the Reactor Voltekka, but she couldn't control it well enough in the confined space she was in. She would have to get airborne for it to be effective, but the Radham were blocking her from doing so. Suddenly, a streak of light appeared and one of the Radham were destroyed, sliced in half. Yumi followed the light and for a moment thought it was either Blade of the Chief. But the light revealed an entirely different person.

"Zero."

Tekkaman Zero looked at her briefly before shooting through the air, ripping another Radham to pieces. With only four left, Zero turned around and two of them headed toward him. The three headed for a collision course and in a zing of light they passed each other. Zero continued to fly to the next two while the first exploded behind him. The last two Radham fired their Voltekkas, but Zero shot upward, avoiding them. Zero then flipped his sword upside-down and brought it down on the next Radham. With one left, Zero quickly dashed in front of him and sliced off his arm. The creature gargled and words could barely make out a few barely made-up words.

"......who....you.......are?"

Zero raised his sword, "The same as you." With that, he brought the sword down, slicing the wounded creature in half. The fires caused by the damaged they caused during the fight raged around him. He looked at Yumi briefly before disappearing into the fire. Yumi was about to call him when the other knights arrived. They landed beside Yumi and asked her what had happened.

"He was here. Tekkaman Zero."

The others looked around at the remains of the Radham, at how they were butchered. Dead then asked, "Where are the others that were with you?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about then. Hayato was injured and Ezekiel carried him to safety. I hope they are alright."

In a nearby alley, Hayato was laying down with his back leaning on the wall. His head was wrapped up in shreds of clothes. He managed to weakly open his eyes to see the Tekkaman Zero standing before him. He glowed faintly before revealing his human form. Hayato's vision was blurry and soon he was unconscious again. He didn't see who the Tekkaman. The human picked him up and carried him out.

"Over here."

Hayato was carried out of the alley...by Ezekiel.


	5. Identity...

Disclamer: See previous chapters

Episode 5-

Later that night, Hayato was in the medical ward being treated. Yumi was crying for a long while and the others remained silent. Hayato was like their little brother, even Dead was somewhat fond of him. Only Ezekiel remained neutral, his face showing no emotion. Eventually, Natasha became irritated by Yumi's crying.

"Would you stop that already!" she snapped. Yumi gulped a bit and tried to hold them back, but she began to cry again. "I know that he's hurt, but crying won't help him." Her voice softened, "He'll be fine." This caused Yumi to hold back her tears and she nodded, "Thank you, Natasha." David then turned to Ezekiel who was still unfazed by the event, "Hey, Ezekiel. What happened out there?"

His face remained neutral, "Yumi already told you."

David's face became hard, "I want to hear it from you."

Ezekiel closed his eyes, "The Radham Tekkamen attacked the city and injured Hayato. Yumi fought them while I carried him into an alley for safety. I bandaged him as best as I could and looked out of the alley. By that time, the Radham were all destroyed so I carried him out."

David's gaze did not change, "Why did you go into an alley? Wasn't there anywhere else safer?"

"There was no time. If I had come out and the Radham were still there, we probably would have both been killed."

"And what if the alley collapsed? It would have killed you both."

"It would have. But it didn't."

At this, David grabbed him by the collar, "Didn't you even care what would have happened to him?!" he snarled.

Everyone was surprised by David's behavior, even Dead. What was stranger is that Ezekiel wasn't fazed in the least. He was still calm and his eyes were still shut. Ezekiel spoke calmly, "What would you have done David?"

David held on to him a bit longer, but he saw that he was right. He did what he had to do. Slowly, he let go of him, but he questioned, "Don't you care about anything?"

"I don't know."

An hour later, everyone went to their quarters, except for Yumi, who was still in the waiting room. Ezekiel came in and Yumi saw him enter.

"Why are you here? I didn't think you cared."  
  


For a brief moment, a look of hurt appeared on his face. But it quickly vanished and the monotone voice came out, "You should sleep. It's late."

Yumi looked down to the ground, "I just feel so...helpless. Like it was my fault."

Ezekiel sat down in opposite to her, "You care about him a great deal, don't you?"

Yumi looked up at him, "Well yeah. He's my best friend."

Ezekiel looked at her, "I'm not sure if I should say this. I've only seen you two together once and I may be wrong, but I don't think so."

"About what? You can tell me", she inquired.

"He...cares very much about you, Yumi Francious."

She raised an eyebrow, "I know that already."  
  
"No. Not as friends. Deeper. I believe that he may be in love with you."

Yumi's eyes widened a bit, "Hayato....in love...with me...? I...I...are you sure?"

Ezekiel kept his gaze, "I've seen the way he looks at you and how he's always around you. At best, it may be a simple crush, but the look in his eyes indicates otherwise."

Yumi looked at him weirdly, "How could you tell?"

Ezekiel stood up and looked out the window. "For a long time, I've learned how to read people. A gift of mine. By seeing how they act around others, I learn a great deal. I can usually tell about a small group in a few minutes."

Yumi giggled a bit and Ezekiel looked back at her, "What's so funny?"

"You. I never heard you talk so much in one phrase. It's a little surprising."

Ezekiel looked down, "You should get some rest. I'll watch over him."

Yumi looked at him, "Are you sure? Won't you need to sleep?"

"No. Rest."

Yumi nodded and yawned, "Well then, good night. And thank you." Yumi then left the room, leaving Ezekiel alone. Ezekiel stood where he was for awhile. _Yumi__, you are truly like my sister. If she was still alive, you two would have gotten along well._

Later that night, Ezekiel was still in the waiting room when the doors open and the Chief came in. Ezekiel saluted and Aki put him at ease.

"You should get some rest, Ezekiel."

"That's alright, Chief. I told Yumi that I'd stay up and watch him."

Aki's steely gaze kept on him and he returned it.

"Get some rest. That's an order."

He was about to protest but knew well enough that he win, "Yes Chief."

He walked out to leave but Aki stopped him, "Hayato will be fine. I'll watch over him."

"Yes, Chief."

The doors closed and Aki turned as they shut, Hmm. That look he gave. _Very secretive.__ That could be dangerous. Just like him._

The next day, Hayato awoke and everyone went in to see him, except for Dead and Ezekiel. Hayato was glad to have the attention from everyone, especially from Yumi, who had brought him a group of flowers. When everyone left, Yumi remained with him. Hayato looked sadly at her as he spoke, "Yumi, I'm sorry for making you worry."

Yumi cut him off, "Hayato, are you in love with me?"

The question caused Hayato to cough out loud, "In...love? Who told you that?"

Yumi almost told him, but decided against it, "It doesn't matter who. Is it true?"

Hayato turned his head to the window away from her and stuttered, "Umm....well...I.....yes. It's true."

Yumi looked down, "I see."

Silence passed between them before Yumi spoke again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hayato kept his head in the same direction, "It wasn't right for me to say anything. Besides, I didn't know how to tell you. And then, you are in love with D-Boy and everything, so I didn't want to ruin that."

Yumi looked up at him, "You didn't? That's...sweet of you."

Hayato turned to look at her, "Look. You can forget about it. I would understand. It wouldn't be a problem." He then smiled, "I'll still be your friend, Yumi."

Yumi smiled, "Thank you, Hayato."

With that, Yumi left and Hayato's smile faded and he sighed, "Oh, Yumi..."

_________________

On the beach, Ezekiel was standing on the sand when he was approached by Dead.

"I must say, I'm surprised. I never saw David get angry at anyone."

Ezekiel spoke softly, "He was just frustrated. Is there something you want, Dead?"

"Ah, right to the point, eh. Very well. Are you Tekkaman Zero?"

"What makes you say that?"

Dead stood beside him, "Well for starters, you said you're from Prague. That alone tells me that you are more than you appear." Dead then lifted his finger and latched in on Ezekiel's neck. He pulled it up to reveal a Tekka-set crystal. "This is reason two."

Ezekiel showed no evidence of surprise, "What makes you think I'm not just a primary body?"

Dead let go of the crystal, "Zero first showed up when we fought in space. How did he know that they would be there at that time?"

"I don't know. That doesn't prove anything."

Dead smirked, "He appeared just at the right time when I needed help. And also the way he attacked the Radham was exactly according to the Chief's plan to center them."

"Coincidence."

Dead's smirk remained, "Was it coincidence that Zero arrived when the Radham tekkamen attacked? And just when Tekkaman Hiver needed help no less. And with Hayato unconscious, it would have been simple for you to transform, destroy them, disappear, and return to Hayato."

Ezekiel still showed no signs of worry, "That's a reasonable theory, but there's a problem. If I had done that, my clothes would have been destroyed. Seeing me naked is not exactly something someone would miss. And I was fully clothed."

Dead narrowed his eyes, "You're right. However, Blade had learned how to transform in and out and still keep his clothes. And you weren't fully clothed. Your shirt was ripped up."

"I had to wrap Hayato's wound."

"Yes, but it doesn't take that much cloth to wrap around his head. I think that you've managed to do it in and out and keep some of your clothes, but not all. Your shirt showed evidence of energy displacement."

Ezekiel looked away and Dead's smile returned, "Well, am I right?"

"I'm not saying yes, but let's say for argument's sake that you're right. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

Finally, a slight twinge of confusion crossed his face, "Huh?"

"You saved my life as well as Hiver's so you're not a threat. However, I do believe that the others should know that there's another Tekkaman." He turned to leave, "You have more secrets, Ezekiel. But you can't hide this one for long. I won't talk, but you will have to eventually." He began to walk, "Just something to think about. Ciao."

Ezekiel was left alone once again and he thought to himself. _He's right. I can't keep this secret forever. But I haven't even seen D-Boy yet. He's the only one that can help me._


	6. ...Revealed

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Episode 6-

The next day, Hayato was released from the medical ward and returned to duty. As Dead said, he didn't speak a word about Ezekiel being Tekkaman Zero. No point in doing so yet. But why keep it secret to begin with?

"Hey Dead? Earth to Dead?"

"Huh? Oh, what were you saying?"

David looked strangely at him, "I was saying that the Chief was calling us. What's up with you?"

Dead looked away, "Just thinking about our new pilot."

David gave a smirk, "Don't tell me you're falling for him."

Dead glared at him, "Just because I look like a girl doesn't mean I am one. And if you are getting any ideas..."

David put his hands up, "Alright, alright. I didn't mean to insult your manhood, although you do a good job of that yourself."

"Let's just go."

Once again, the Space Knight assembled before the Chief, awaiting their next mission.

"The situation is this. We have discovered that a large meteorite is heading this way. It's not going to hit the Earth so we don't have to worry about collision. But we have reason to suspect that the Radham plan to use it a drop ship to attack. We are to investigate the meteorite before it reaches Earth. If the Radham are there, we are to destroy them and the meteorite. Operation will commence in one hour so you have time to prepare."

"Yes, Chief."

"Dismissed."

The team dispersed and went to prepare. All except Ezekiel, who remained behind.

"Um, Chief?"

Aki turned to him and he continued on, "I need to ask a favor. Is it possible for me to see D-Boy?"

Aki questioned, "Why?"

"It's...a little private. Something I can only talk to him about."

Aki shook her head, "Another time. Right now you have a mission to prepare for."

"Yes, Chief."

Ezekiel left the conference room in silence. He went into the docking area and began to work on Delta. As he did, he thought to himself, _What if I never meet him? I can't keep this up forever. If I get stuck, the nightmare will happen all over again._

He stayed in Delta for a long while. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone approach from behind.

"Working hard I see?"

He turned around and found Honda sitting behind him. "Yeah. You can say that."

Honda quirked his face, "Well aren't we the social outcast. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were D-Boy."

On hearing D-Boy's name, Ezekiel focused on Honda. "Do you know him?"

Honda smiled, "Of course I know him. Even helped get his powers back at one time."

Ezekiel jumped out of Delta, "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Afraid not. He keeps himself in a hidden chamber somewhere around here. It's funny. I helped build this place, yet I don't know where it is."

Ezekiel lowered his head, "I see."

Honda but his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. You can ask Yumi about it."

"Yumi?"

"Yeah. From what I know, she's the only other person that knows where he's at aside from the Chief."

Without another word, Ezekiel ran off toward the Alpha ship, leaving Honda behind.

"You're welcome."

Ezekiel reached Alpha ship to find both Yumi and Natasha conversing.

"Yumi, may I talk to you?"

"What is it?"

Ezekiel asked, "Do you know..."

An alarm ran and the Chief voice came over the intercom. "Attention, Space Knights. You are to assemble for action immediately. Take your stations at once."

"Damn."

The Space Knights assembled and were launched out into space. They rocketed straight for the meteor and the Chief began again.

"Remember, you are to investigate first. David and Natasha, you will go first. If there is any sign of Radham, then Yumi and Dead will join you and destroy the Radham."

"Roger."

The four tekkamen transformed and were launched out. Tekkamen Sommer and Vesna entered the meteorite. As they did, Dead spoke privately to Ezekiel, "Do you think Zero will appear this time?"

".........."

Inside, Sommer and Vesna searched the meteorite's interior. They were about to go further when a dim red light appeared.

"What is that?"

The red light grew brighter and it was obviously heading toward them.

"Oh, damn! A Voltekka!"

David and Natasha quickly dodged the bolt just as it flew by. Then other lights began to appear.

"What the…? This whole place is filled with Radham!"

Indeed, that was the case as swarms of Radham flew in to attack them. The two tekkamen fought, but they were severely outnumbered.

"We need some help in here, now!"

Yumi responded from outside, "We're on our way!"

Yumi and Dead flew toward the entrance, but suddenly more Radham swarmed out to fight them. They were separated from their teammates now.

"Dead, can you clear a way in? I'll use the Reactor to back you up."

"I'm on it."

Dead and Delta flew through the Radham, slashing and blasting any that came near. While they had them distracted…

"Reactor...Voltekka!!!!!!"

A brilliant beam of light fired out of her hands and split up into more beams. The beams each hit a Radham and reflect onto another. While that was happening, Dead managed to reach David and Natasha.

"Time to go."

The three then began to fly out, but suddenly the rock around them began to move. Several pods ejected from out of the surface and they burst open to reveal Radham Tekkamen!

"What?! They been holding them back!"

The  Radhman Tekkamen attack with fury and the Space Knights fought desperately. Yumi flew in to help them and together they attacked, but hopelessly. Yumi tried to use the Reactor again, but it was no use. It would take time for the energy to replenish. But it trying, one of the Radham tekkamen hit her in the head core and she screamed.

"Yumi! No!"

Luckily, Natasha was there to grab her, but she herself was barely able to fend off the Radham and defend Yumi at the same time. David and Dead were too preoccupied with the other Radham to be able to help them. And the pilots were still fending off the Radham soldiers. The Space Knights were trapped, being pressured into the meteorite where more Radham awaited them. Ezekiel continued to fight along with the other pilots, but it wasn't enough.

"Alpha, come in."

Hayato answered, "Alpha here. You have a plan."  
  


"Listen to me carefully. I want you to time me. If I fight for more than 30 minutes, you are to destroy me, understand?"

Aki heard the transmission between them. _30 minutes? That means..._

"Destroy you? What are you talking about?"

"I can't explain right now. Just do it if it happens."

Alpha came close to Delta, "What are you going to do?"

Ezekiel pulled out his crystal and shut his eyes, "Help them the only way I can. Tek-setta!!!!"

A streak of light flew out of the Delta ship and headed toward the battle. The light dispersed and the black and blue Tekkaman appeared. Hayato gasped, "You! You're Tekkaman Zero?"

Tekkaman Zero flew into the battle and began to attack the Radham. Meanwhile, Aki was already heading into the dock of Pegasus to start her own transformation.

On the surface of the meteorite, Natasha stood watch over the still unconscious Yumi while David and Dead took on the Radham. However, they seemed to come from both above and below and they were getting swamped.

"They just don't know when the stop."

Another Radham Tekkaman lunged at David when a blade shot out of the creature's chest and it ripped in half, revealing the dark tekkaman behind.

"Tekkaman Zero!"

Zero zoomed toward the next group of Radham and glowed in blue energy. The energy flared out like birds wings and he fried every Radham that he came in contact with. The Radham focused their attacks on him and he fought back. One of the Radham managed to get close to him and grab him and another one fired a Voltekka at him. He managed to break to hold and move out of way, the blast hitting the Radham, but Zero was caught in the aftershock. Other Radham Tekkamen charged their Voltekkas and aimed it at Zero. But before they could fire, they were sliced themselves. Behind them, David and Dead had resumed the fight and attacking back. Zero turned to the back and saw the Radham coming out of the meteorite at him for another strike. Dead and David flew beside him and David spoke.

"We need to combine our power. Let's link up."

Dead and David moved beside him. David opened the Voltekka cells on his shoulders while Dead formed his sword into a lance and cells formed around them. While they charged the cells, David yelled.

"Natasha, you and Yumi have to get away from the meteorite now!"

Without hesitation, Natasha grabbed Yumi and swooped away from the meteorite. Zero pointed his sword forward and cells formed around them. Then they cried in unison.

"Voltekka!!!!!!!!!!"

The three blasts combined into one and smothered the Radham with an incredible force of power. The blast continued to the meteorite where it struck it and caused it to slowly explode from the inside out. While that went on, everyone else watched the incredible power and Hayato was so into it that he didn't look at the timer he set.

_28:29_

The trio ended their attack and the entire meteorite was destroyed. They floated there for awhile before David turned to Zero.

"Zero. Who are you really?"

Zero turned to him and suddenly clutched his head in pain. David and Dead watched in confusion as he began to writhe.

"Zero. What's wrong?"

"Aggghhhhhh. Dark....side....kill......me....NOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They stood there unsure of what to do when sudden a streak of light wrapped around Zero's arm and pulled. Zero flew backward and came face-to-face with a lancer before blacking out.

"Chief. Why did you do that?"

Aki didn't answer; rather she inserted the unconscious Zero in Pegasus's interlock chamber.

"Pegasus. Reverse transformation."

Everyone headed back into the Blue Earth 2 where Pegasus docked. Aki ordered Pegasus to open the chamber and Pegasus complied. The chamber opened and a human form fell out. Natasha, David, and Dead came in the docking bay and David and Natasha were surprised by who it was.

"What? It's Ezekiel. He's a Tekkaman?"


	7. Revealation

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Episode 7-

"Are you aware of the danger you put everyone in?"

In the briefing room, Aki was speaking to Ezekiel after the battle. Although her expression was calm and cool, he could see the barely contained anger and frustration underneath her voice.

"By not informing us that you were a defective Tekkaman, you could have become an even bigger threat than the Radham."

Ezekiel looked up at her, "I'm sorry Chief. But I never expected to use my powers. I was hoping to solve the problem of my Tekka-powers without having to get into a situation to harm anyone."

"Despite your reasons, you almost turned on everyone today. Now until the problem can be solved, you will not transform into a Tekkaman anymore. Furthermore, you are put on a one month suspension."

Ezekiel lowered his head, "I understand."

After Ezekiel was taken away, the other Knights spoke. "What do you mean that he's a defective Tekkaman, Chief?" Natasha asked.

Aki locked her fingers together and sighed, "A defective Tekkaman is a Tekkaman that is either incomplete or its transformation is limited because of a flaw. In Zero's case, his transformation is set on a time limit. He has 30 minute window to fight and then he changes. Since he is a Radham tekkaman, his mind reverts to the Radham part of the armor. When that happens, he turns insane and attacks everyone. Eventually, he would have become one of the Radham."

Yumi cringed slightly, "That's terrible."

David spoke up, "Chief, is there anyway we can help him?"

"For right now, we don't know how much he's damaged. We will conduct a few tests on him to determine the extent of his defect. If we are successful, then he can be repaired. However, there is a chance that he can't be and we'll have to contain his power for good. Basically, he may never be a Tekkaman again."

In his quarter, Ezekiel sat on his bed reading a book. A knock came to the door and Yumi walked in. "Hi. Mind if I come in?"

"Won't you get in trouble for being here?" came the monotone reply.

"Nah. Visitors are allowed. I've been suspended once before so I know how it is. I heard what happened. Want to talk about it?"

".........."

Yumi looked at him sadly, "Perhaps another time." She began to walk to the door when he spoke.

"You are so much like her. Always trying to cheer me up."

Yumi turned to him, "Like who?"

"My sister. She was a lot like you. Cheerful and bubbly, yet there was strength in her as in you. She would have liked you."

Yumi sat down next to him, "What happened to her? Was she...killed by the Radham?"

"No. She was...she was...killed...by me."

"What?!"

"It all started with Black September. I used to live in Prague with my sister, Tera in an orphanage. She wasn't my real sister though, but we looked after each other like family. Then the bomb was dropped. We weren't in the city at the time, so we survived. However, some remnants of the Radham from the first war were uncovered by the blast and Tera and I were captured. They forced us into their pods and began transforming us. However, I found a way to escape from it and I did. I was hurt, but I continued on and managed to save my sister as well. For a while, we traveled. Then one day, Tera got sick. She had severe pains all over her body. I later found out that I had released her too early from the process and she was suffering from the side-effects from it. I took her to a hospital where they took care of her, but they couldn't find a way to cure her."

"It must have been sad."

"But that wasn't the end. The Radham came into the city and attacked. The place was demolished and the hospital was damaged. I didn't know what else to do, so I fought. The Radham were no match for me. But, then thirty minutes came up and I lost it. Everything was blank at that moment, but when I came to, I saw the hospital destroyed. When I went through the rubble, I found her. She was dead."

"That's really terrible. But I don't understand. Why did you say that you killed her?"

"I saw the damage of the hospital. It was caused...by a Voltekka. My Voltekka."

"........."

"I was so distraught that I didn't notice one of the Radham coming from behind me. By the time I turned around, I was captured again and put into a pod. But somehow, someone had released me. The only image I remember was that of a white Tekkaman."

"Tekkaman Blade."

"Yes. I realized that if there was a way to stop my curse, he would know. Thus, I became a Space Knight in order to find him as well as to repent for my sins."

"I had no idea. Maybe you can talk to D-Boy about it. I'm sure he'll listen."

"I would, but I don't know where to find him. And I'm on suspension, so I can't do really much of anything now."

Yumi suddenly jumped up, "Well don't worry about it. I'll help you out." She ran for the door.

"You...will?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"I....I don't know what to say. Thank you Yumi."

"Sure. Don't mention it."

2 hours later...

Ezekiel was looking out of his window when the door opened behind him.

"Yumi?"

Instead of Yumi though, a tall dark man stood before him. He had green hair and wore black sunglasses. A long scar was lined on his face.

"Ezekiel. We meet again."

"D-Boy."


	8. Fight or Flight?

Disclaimer: Same as before

Episode 8-

The two dark men stood before each other, not saying a word, but rather reading each others faces. Unfortunately, neither of them had any expression to read. But deep inside, Ezekiel was burning with questions.

"Can you help me?"

"Possibly. Let me see your crystal."

Ezekiel held out his hand and his dark blue teksetta materialized. D-Boy examined it briefly. In the middle of the crystal was a large crack, like a scar.

"How did it crack?"

"When I first transformed. There was a disruptor crystal in the area that made it difficult to transform and it cracked as a result."

"I see." He handed the crystal back to him. "Come with me."

Ezekiel followed D-Boy outside to the beach. Then he turned back to him.

"Tek-set."

Ezekiel nodded and raised his crystal, "Tek-setta!"

A flash of light surrounded him and he transformed, with D-Boy standing in front of him impassively. Ezekiel finished his transformation into Tekkaman Zero. D-Boy walked up to him and examined the armor. Looking up, he saw the glassy headpiece on the forehead was slightly shattered.

"I see. Turn back."

Zeri obeyed and reverted back to Ezekiel, his clothes mostly in tact aside from his shirt, which was partially shredded. D-Boy noticed this, he has good control.

"Fortunately, your crystal is only partially cracked. It may be easier to repair. But you'll have to re-enter a Radham pod."

"No! Those things have given me nothing but nightmares."

D-Boy's eyes slanted underneath the glasses. This was the first time Ezekiel had shown any emotion. He has been through a lot. Like me.

"The only other option is to relinquish you powers. You will never become a Tekkaman."

Ezekiel looked away, "If that's the case, then I'll gladly give them up. Being a Tekkaman has given me nothing but pain and suffering."

D-Boy didn't even flinch, "Perhaps you should think about this. Is that what you really want?"

Ezekiel was about to answer, but stopped himself. _Is it? If I am no longer a Tekkaman, I won't be able to help the others as I have before. But I killed Tera with these powers. What does that make me?_

D-Boy turned around, "There's something else that you and the others should know about. Go to the conference room."

Ezekiel tried again to read D-Boy, but it was a total failure. It was as though he was in complete control of his emotions. Ezekiel nodded and left D-Boy alone. D-Boy looked into the sunny sky. _He must be strong for the task at hand. We all must be._

_____________

The Space Knights have re-gathered in the conference room. They were surprised to see Ezekiel join up with them. Even more surprising was that standing next to the Chief was D-Boy himself. He rarely appeared publicly and even rarer at a general meeting. D-Boy remained neutral as he spoke.

"Space Knights. You are performing well in your duties as anticipated. I wish that this wouldn't happen, but time won't allow for anything else."

"D-Boy?"

"It has been discovered that the Radham have been amassing their forces near Pluto. That is why their attacks have increased lately. But the attacks have only been a distraction to complete their base there. If that happens, then they will have a strategic advantage over us. They may even be able to invade Earth as before. We must prevent that from happening. Therefore Space Knights, effective tomorrow, you will launch on the Blue Earth to fight at Pluto. The Chief will discuss the details of the mission as you go. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

The Space Knights saluted and began to leave, but Ezekiel remained where he, knew that they wanted to speak to him alone. D-Boy walked down from the desk before Ezekiel.

"Well. Have you thought about it?"

Ezekiel struggled within himself. The mission D-Boy mentioned was very important. More than likely, they would need his help. But, he didn't want to re-enter a pod. Too much has happened to him already. He didn't want it anymore. He couldn't deal with it.

"I....can't. I can't do it."

D-Boy remain emotionless, "If that is how you feel, I understand." With that, D-Boy left the room, leaving with the Chief. "Return to your quarters."

"Yes, Chief."

Ezekiel walked to his quarters, _So__ this is it. I am no longer to be a Tekkaman. That is what I wanted, wasn't it?_

The alarm suddenly flared to life, signaling a Radham attack. The Space Knight's were totally unprepared, but launched into action nevertheless. In orbit was another swarm of Radham, along with a dozen or so warships. The Space Knight tekkaman engaged them in battle and it instantly turned fierce. Down below, Ezekiel watched the battle from below and saw they were having trouble. _What could he do? What should he do?_

"What will you do, Ezekiel?"

Ezekiel turned around to see D-Boy behind him.

"What can I do?"

"Two things. Fight or flight."

Ezekiel looked back up and D-Boy continued, "Will you run because of something in the past or will you fight for the future?"

Ezekiel stared up, absorbing D-Boy's words, _Fight or flight? Would Tera want him to run?_ He hand held the cracked crystal in his hand and he gripped it. _No, he would not run. Not from this._

"For you Tera", he whispered to himself then raised the crystal, but D-Boy grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Then D-Boy held out his other hand and the emerald crystal formed in it. "Now!"

"Tek-setta!!!!!!"

A blue and green light shot into the sky. They reached space and their transformation was complete.

"Tekkaman Zero!"

"Tekkaman Blade!"

The two Tekkamen blasted into the fight in a blaze of light. The others saw the astounding power as the two of them shot through the enemy Radham. But it was Natasha who spoke first.

"Are we going to let them have all the fun or what?"

The other three nodded and together, all seven Tekkamen attacked the Radham with renewed determination and strength. In no time at all, the Radham began retreating once again and all the Tekkamen lined up.

"Combine power!"

With that command, all of them opened their Voltekka cells. As Ezekiel did his he thought, _I will fight. I will fight. Even if I am to die, I will fight!_

"VOLTEKKAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The combined blasts created waves of light and energy that completely eradicated the Radham. Not a single one escaped. Blade then faced Zero, "Fight or flight?"

"I will fight."


	9. Emotions surface

Disclaimer: Same as previous

Episode 9

Ezekiel decided to undergo the process of restoring his cracked crystal. Although very reluctant, he decided that that would help the others as best as possible. Before the process though, Ezekiel stayed in his room. He was still on suspension despite his help. But he didn't mind that a bit.

"How are you?"

Ezekiel sat up to see off all people to visit him, Natasha. He looked at her strangely, "I never expected that you would visit, Natasha."

She gave a slight glare, "Well, truth is I never expected it either." She softened a bit, "But everyone else seems to gotten to know you a bit, so..."

"........Goliate was right. You do have a big heart."

Natasha stiffened, "What? No! I mean, well..."

Ezekiel continued, "You came to see how I was feeling about all of this."

"Wha...well. Wait, how would you know?"

"It a gift of mine to know about people and what they are thinking by just watching them."

Natasha gave a skeptical glance, "Prove it. Tell me what you know about the Space Knights."

"Generally or individually?"

"What are you? A computer?"

  
"Possibly."

"You sure are strange. Alright, individually."

"Let's see. Yumi is a cheerful, but strong girl. She has seen her own share of problems, but that doesn't affect her personality. It is amazing that she's a Tekkaman, yet she retains her own innocence. And more than anything else, she loves D-Boy. But it seems to be simply a crush. An intense one, but a crush nevertheless."

"Talk about detailed. How about David?"

"David shows himself as a playboy, but he is not as he seems. He's more complicated than he lets on. That is merely a mask to hide his true feelings."

"What feelings?"  
  


"Well. It's really deep. I'm not sure I should say so."

"I'll keep it secret. I promise."

"He's...in love with Aki."

"What?! You're joking, right?"

"I'm afraid not. It's even worse that Yumi. But he knows that the Chief is in love with D-Boy, so he is somewhat tormented. That explains why he sleeps around with so many women. Hayato has a major crush on Yumi, although he doesn't say so because he knows how she feels about D-Boy. Anita and Goliate seem pretty normal aside from the fact that they like each other. As for Dead, he's still trying to determine his place here. And he's a little apprehensive around you. But overall, he probably has the most control over himself, aside from D-Boy."

"What about D-Boy?"

"When I met him, I tried, but it was like looking into a mirror. I looked at him and saw myself. I...I think that that was what he wanted me to see. But at the meeting, I was faintly able to see his love for the Chief."

"So many things. And you picked this all up from watching everyone?"

"It wasn't hard. You've all been through so much, so it's only natural that such feelings would reach the surface."

Natasha then narrowed her eyes, "What about me?"

Ezekiel hesitated, "Are you sure? I'm not used to telling a person what I see."

"Go ahead."

"Okay, let's see." He moved his face to hers and examined, "Strong-willed, determination, and a bit stubborn. You take your job very seriously, but you somehow blame yourself for what your father did."

Natasha frowned, but Ezekiel continued, "That just shows that you have a kind heart. You don't want anyone to see it though and think that you are tough, but your friends can see it." His voice softened, "Just as I do now."

Natasha looked at him and into his eyes, "You're not that hard to read either, you know?"

Ezekiel backed away, "Oh really? Well then, tell me what you see?"

Natasha looked him over, "Hmm. Well, I see strength. That's obvious. But you're also sad about something. You don't like to see others get hurt, especially by you. Why is that?"

"Well, that's a long story."

"A past pain. I can understand that. You have this wall around you, but you're not a cold as you let yourself think you are."

Ezekiel looked at her eyes again, "I guess we're not all that different, are we?"

Natasha met the gaze, "No. I guess not."

It became painfully obvious how close they were getting to each other and Ezekiel broke the gaze, "Thank you for visiting, Natasha. I should get ready now."

Natasha lowered her eyes, "Yeah. Me too." She stood up and walked out of the door and Ezekiel took a deep breath. His heart had been racing wildly. _What was that? Why would I feel this way to her? No, it was just a moment. I can't let anyone get that close to me. I'm too.....dangerous._

2 hours later....

Ezekiel was lead out of his quarters and into and engineer room. There, a large Radham pod was there, looming like a massive rose. Behind him, Aki and D-Boy stood ready. He turned and nodded to them and then walked up to the pod, holding his crystal. Suddenly the pod opened and shot out tentacles that grabbed him. _No. I will not run away. I will face this. I can do this._ He let the tentacles pull him in and the pod closed behind him. The pod then shimmered and glowed. Aki turned to the technician.

"How long?"

"He needs to be in there for at least an hour for his crystal to repair."

Aki looked back at the pod. "I want him out as soon as the hour ends. If he shows any signs of become a Radham, take him out immediately."

"Yes Chief."

Honda appeared beside them, "It's like history repeating itself, eh D-Boy?"

D-Boy remained silent. _That's what I'm afraid of._


	10. Evolution

Disclaimer: Same as before

Episode 10

It has been half an hour and so far nothing has went wrong with Ezekiel's operation. D-Boy and Aki has stayed there to make sure nothing happens. Meanwhile, the other Knights are still preparing for their own mission. While they do, Natasha has time to go over her thoughts. _What happened back there?  Why did I feel...the way I felt toward him? No, I should dismiss it. It was probably nothing. And anyway, I have to focus on the mission. Still..._

"What's up Natasha? You're unusually quiet."

Natasha woke out of her thought, "Oh Goliate. I was just thinking....about the mission."

Goliate smirked, "Oh, is that so? Come on Natasha. I know you well enough to know something else is on your mind."

"Well...it's about Ezekiel. I spoke to him before he went with his operation."

"Really? I couldn't get more than five words out of him in one time. What did you two talk about?"

Natasha sat back, "Nothing much really, except about his trick to read people. It's really uncanny."

Goliate held in a smirk, "Funny. It seems that only you and Yumi are the only ones to get him talking. Maybe he likes girls better."  
  
"No. In fact, he's shyer around women than others. But he also is more respectful to them so he doesn't like being rude to them. That's just how he is."

Goliate smiled, "You seen to get to know him well."

She didn't notice his smile, "I guess. But it's what he doesn't say that speaks the most." Her voice softened. "His eyes mostly. They seem to tell everything."

Goliate was on the verge of laughing, "Natasha, are you...in love with him?"

Natasha snapped, "No way! Are you serious?"

Goliate laughed, "Am I serious? I sitting here wondering if you're the real Natasha. Did you hear yourself back there?"

Natasha's eyes widened, "I'm not in love with him, Goliate! I just...I just..."

Goliate cleared his throat, "It's alright Natasha. Look, here's what I'll do. I'll believe that you aren't falling for him if you believe it. Do you?"

Natasha began to speak, but found that she couldn't. _Am I falling in...in love with him? But how? I barely know him. Still…_

Back at the chamber, the operation continues on quietly. Just ten more minutes, thought Aki. She didn't like the pods any more than anyone else. She had been in one once as an experimental operation to become a Tekkaman herself. Although it succeeded, Aki was changed slightly, mainly with her hair which was once blue and is now green. And the experience wasn't exactly pleasant to say the least. While in her thoughts, D-Boy watched the pod, his own thoughts coming into play. Nobody hates these things more than he did. It was because of these that he was changed and his nightmare began. But he saw that there was a way to use it so that others do not go through the same things he did. Suddenly, his tekka-set shimmered on his forehead as well as Aki's. Looking toward the sky, they felt something was wrong. Aki quickly left the room and into the control room.

"Report."

One of the technicians spoke, "The Radham amassed at Pluto is making their move."

"What? It's too soon. Contact the others. Tell then they are to depart immediately."

"Yes, Chief."

The alarm rang out and the Space Knights assembled and were launched. Needless to say, they weren't in good moods.

"These guys just won't cut you any slack." David complained

Anita spoke as well, "Nope. But that's part of the job."

Goliate agreed, "That's right. So there's no since in complaining about it."

While the Space Knights soared through space, D-Boy continued watching over the tekkapod when his tek-setta shimmered again. At the same time, the pod began to pulsate and flash.

"What the...? What's going on? Something is disrupting the pod!"

D-Boy ordered, "Cut it off now."

"We can't. I mean, we aren't causing it. It's coming from inside."

The pod continued to pulsate and it seemed that something was moving inside it. D-Boy suddenly remembered.

_Oh crap. This is his third time in a pod. That means..._

The pod suddenly burst open and a dark figure emerged. D-Boy looked in surprise as ice-cold eyes shimmered before him. Then as soon as it had emerged, the figure blasted through the roof and into space at astounding speed.

On the Blue Earth 2, the others felt the surge of energy.

"What was that?" Yumi asked.

Natasha shook her head, "I'm not sure. But it feels..."

"It's Ezekiel."

That was Dead who spoke, "Or better yet, Tekkaman Zero."

As he said that, the radar detected an object moving behind them. A bright light swooped past them at incredible speed and disappeared ahead of them.

Anita spoke on the intercom, "Chief, whatever that was, it's heading straight for the Radham army."

Aki ordered, "We have to get there as fast as possible."

The boosters on the Blue Earth flared even more and they shot forward.

"The object has reached the Radham." David announced. "They're disappearing."

Everyone looked at the radar. "What does that? Not even Dead or D-Boy does that that fast!"

Aki thought, _I don't believe it. We've created another one._

Suddenly, ahead of them a light blinked ahead of them and remained steady for a few minutes before fading. After an hour, the Blue Earth finally reached the destination. Everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"Oh my god. They've all been wiped out."

Indeed, the entire space before them was nothing more than pieces of Radham floating around. It was like a alien meat locker.

"Radar has picked up the object." The monitor zoomed in to show a figure floating in space. "It's Zero."

Natasha looked at her radar and found something else, "Chief. You're not going to believe this."

The camera zoomed over to several large pieces of icy rock. "It's Charon. It's been destroyed...by a Voltekka!"

The monitor then showed two enormous chunks of rock that were split in half and surrounded by pieces of other chunks of rock. In the center, the two rocks were shown to be charred. It was what was left of Pluto's moon, Charon.

Hayato gasped, "How? Nothing is that powerful! To destroy an entire Radham fleet and a moon...? That's crazy. How could one Tekkaman do all of that?!"

Aki shook the shock away, "We'll discuss it another time. Right now, we have to retrieve Ezekiel and head back to Earth."

As they moved to the unconscious Tekkaman, Aki thought, _So__ another one has been born. It's the only thing that could have done this._

_Shin Blastor Tekkaman..._


	11. Request denied

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Episode 11

Space Knight Command center

Ezekiel is still unconscious and is in the medical room. His body is fully healed, but is remained immobile. David entered the room to find Natasha there, quietly watching him from behind the glass.

"Natasha?"

She didn't move, "Yes."

"The Chief is waiting for us."

She nodded and turned to follow him. David noticed her more-than-quiet attitude.

"Feeling okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied not too convincingly. David just shook his head lightly with a smirk, _Goliate__ was right. She's got it bad._

In the conference room, the Knights again assembled before both D-Boy and the Chief. But this time, it was the Chief who spoke while D-Boy stayed quiet.

"I'm sure you all want to know what happened to Ezekiel. The good news is that Ezekiel's crystal has been repaired and there no threat of him becoming a Radham. But in the process, he's been changed."

"Changed? What do you mean, Chief?"

"He's a Blastor Tekkaman."

This was D-Boy that spoke and his response surprised everyone. Yumi spoke up, "What's a Blastor?"

Aki took over, "It is the evolution of a Tekkaman. A Blastor Tekkaman is a thousand times more powerful than a normal one. Basically, it's a super Tekkaman. It was the side-effect of his operation."

"What's so bad about that?"

This came from Dead. This surprised everyone even more as he rarely ever speaks at general meetings.

Aki continued, "A Blastor becomes more powerful by burning up more energy. The user can only use it for a limited amount of time before they completely burn themselves out as well as damage a person mentally and psychologically. And it also drains on a person's life force. If used too much, he will die."

Natasha spoke, "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do. The only thing he can do is not use it." But even as she said that, she thought, _But with the increased attacks that have been occurring, he may wind up using it._ Glancing over to D-Boy, another thought came; _If__ he is anything like D-Boy, he will._ Just then, the door opened and Ezekiel walked in, barely. He was still in a few bandages and he was wobbling as he walked. Nevertheless, he managed to stand with everyone. The Chief didn't look too surprised.

"Return to the medical bay until you've fully recovered, Ezekiel."

The young man leaned back on the wall, "I can't. I have some information that is vital for you to know."

Ezekiel shook more and the others were ready to catch him should he fall. D-Boy noted this; _He is more unstable with Blastor than I am._ Aki tried again, "Get some rest. That's an order."

"There may be a way to stop the Radham."

This grabbed everyone's attention, but Aki stood firm, noticing that Ezekiel was on the verge of falling. "Ezekiel, I gave you an order." _Please, don't do this to yourself._

Ezekiel was about to continue again when he caught a glimpse at the others. They had worried looks on their faces. He also noticed that his legs were about to give way. Reluctantly, Ezekiel gave a weak salute, "Yes, Chief."

He began to walk to the door when he stumbled and fell down. Dead and Natasha helped him up and helped him back to the medical room. He lay back down and closed his eyes.

"They...must be...stopped...can...be....stopped."

Several hours later, Ezekiel awoke again. His body still felt weak though.

"Sleep well?"

Sitting next to him on a chair was Natasha.

"You've been...watching me?"

Natasha shrugged, "Well actually, it was my shift. Everyone has been watching you."

Ezekiel lay back further. He wasn't used to people looking after him. Normally, he was the one to watch someone. It felt...strange, but in a nice way.

"Thank you."

The two of them stayed quiet for awhile before Natasha spoke up again, "Ezekiel. Could you be honest with me about something?"

"Always."

She took a deep breath, "When we spoke the other day, did you...I mean...were you going to...?"

"I'm...not sure."

Ezekiel looked up into the ceiling, "Aside from my sister, I've never had anyone close to me. And ever since that day, well, I never had the time."

Natasha moved closer, "And now?"

"I don't think so. I heard what the Chief said about me. I'm a Blastor Tekkaman, a super tekkaman. I'm much more dangerous now than I was before."

Natasha looked at him sadly before starting again, "You told the Chief that there was something important."

"Yes. I believe there may be a way to stop the Radham once and for all." He began to rise, "She should know about this as soon as possible."

Natasha put her hands on his shoulders, "No, you should rest some more. You still need to recover."

Calmly, Ezekiel lay back down, with Natasha's hands still on his shoulders. Ezekiel began to get a little red.

"Are...you going to move your hands?"

She smiled a bit, "What's the matter? You're not nervous, are you?"

"A...little." His face flushed a lot.

Natasha moved closer, "So you can show emotion after all."

She moved even closer and Ezekiel felt his heart in his throat. With his current condition, he couldn't move her away even if he wanted to. And the funny thing was, he didn't want to. Then in a blink, she moved back. But her hands remained where they were. At that moment, Anita came in on them and Natasha instantly moved her hands.

"I guess my shift is over." Natasha walked to the door, but as she left, Anita whispered, "The good ones are always taken." As Anita sat down, Ezekiel thought to himself about what just happened. He had thought that with Natasha, that was the last thing that would happen. This is definitely not something he saw in her that she would do. _Perhaps I misread her._

Another hour later, Ezekiel was well enough to meet with the Chief and the other Space Knights.

"Before I mentioned that there was a way to stop the Radham. While I admit I was being a little overenthusiastic, I believe that this would cripple the Radham for a long while. I have discovered that the Radham keep a main base for their attacks on a lone planetoid. Even though it is surrounded by Radham, it is not guarded well and is susceptible to an attack. Also..."

Aki cut him off, "Wait. Ezekiel, how do you know about all of this? No such base has been detected."

Ezekiel responded, "While I was in the pod, I somehow gained a connection with the Radham. It was brief, but my mind was filled with loads of information about them."

Natasha asked, "Is that possible?"

Ezekiel answered, "It is no different from our senses with the teksettas. Only it was more solid."

Aki nodded, "Continue."

"The base has a weakness. Inside of it is a hollowed section. It is used to house their tekkamen, but it is structurally weak. If a strong enough explosion where to occur, the entire base would be destroyed."

"An explosion? You mean a Voltekka?"

"Yes, but not an ordinary one."  
  


"You can't be serious."

"Yes. A Voltekka from a Blastor Tekkaman."

David was about to comment, but Aki cut him off, "Where is it?"

Ezekiel lowered his head, "That's the problem. The planetoid isn't even in this system. The Radham use portal technology to transport their troops from another star system. If the base is destroyed, it is possible that the portal may crash. You can find the portal at grid 5239. That was how they were able to transport their minions to Pluto so fast."

Dead interjected, "So you want to launch a suicide attack."

Ezekiel ignored him, "If it succeeds, then the Radham may never threaten Earth again for a long time. All that is needed is careful planning and timing."

Aki closed her eyes, "No. There are too many risks involved. For one, you're suggesting to go into the heart of Radham territory. Even if security there is as light as you say, that's still too many to take on. Two, if we were to succeed and the portal closes, then we would be trapped with them."

"I've considered that."

She cut him off again, "Yes, I know. You want to go in alone and destroy it. But I will not go on a mission that sacrifices any of you. Even if you do succeed, you would be trapped with them, and I will not condone anyone to such a fate. Plus, if you use Blastor, it will kill you. As Dead said, it's a suicide mission."

"But isn't it worth the risk? As it stands now, their forces continue to increase. This may be our best shot. If it could stop them for good and save Earth, then I'm willing to risk it."

"I'm not."

"But..."

"That is enough." Ezekiel could tell she was getting irritated. "We're not even sure what you say is true. If it is, we can guard the portal to prevent any from getting through. That in itself will be more than enough to fight them. But under no circumstance are you to enter it. Is that understood?"

"I.....I.....Yes, Chief."

With nothing more to say, they were dismissed. Ezekiel didn't say a word. Even though he was normally quiet, he carried an air of defeat and despair over him. Yumi walked next to him.

"Maybe the Chief is right."

"........"

"Ezekiel. It's alright. At least we'll be able to fight them better now thanks to you."

"I think I'll get some rest."

Several minutes later, Yumi went in to visit Ezekiel again. But upon entering, she found that Ezekiel was gone. On the bed were a note and a disk.

_Sorry, but I have to do this._

: How do you like that? I don't read too many fics on Natasha, so I decided to do it here. So now we have a rouge. Sound familiar?


	12. Rouge

Disclaimer: Same as previous.

Episode 12-

"Chief. Ezekiel has disappeared."

Goliate turned to her, "We know. He just took Delta and left."

Yumi gave a shocked expression, "Aren't we going to go after him?"

"We've already tried. But he managed to jam the elevators. It will take some time to set up to go after him."

Yumi looked down and remembered the disk, "Oh, Chief. He left this behind."

The Chief took the disk from her hand an inserted it. On the screen came Ezekiel's face. It was etched with guilt and sorrow.

_"By the time you see this, I should be nearing the portal. I'm sorry everyone. Especially you, Chief for disobeying your order. But this is something I must do. It is the only way for me to repent for my sins. I understand the reasons not to do this, so do not follow me. I will do this alone. When this is over, several things will happen. One, I will succeed and manage to make it back. If that happens, no doubt I will be detained for my actions. But if that is the case, then I will accept it. Two, I succeed, but will be trapped. I'm not sure what will happen then, but I'll try to return if possible. And three, I will fail. If that happens, then they will either destroy me or try to change me into a Radham. I say try because I will not allow that to happen again. I will fight to the end. Thank you, Space Knights. Thanks for giving me something to fight for. Sayonara."_

The recording ended and the Knights watched in silence. Aki spoke into the intercom.

"Get those repairs moving now."

Focusing her attention on the rest of the Knights, "We should move as soon as possible."

At that point, D-Boy appeared out of the shadows, "He shouldn't do this alone."

Outer Space. A lone spaceship has reached Saturn's orbit. Inside, Ezekiel contemplates his mission. The co-ordinates lead just parallel of Neptune's orbit. It makes since, seeing as how most of Earth's defense are limited to Saturn. He veered the ship away from the rings and headed out. As he continues, he begins to remember his time as a Space Knight. Yumi, whose cheerful additude brought a smile to his face even now, David, who always tried to get him to relax, Hayato, whose antics and chase after Yumi he found somewhat amusing, Goliate and Anita, two people he could always be quiet around him without it being uncomfortable. Dead, who seemed to understand his interwoven attitude, even D-Boy and the Chief, who were probably as close parents as he's ever known. And then there's Natasha..._I'm sorry Natasha. Perhaps this will be better for both of us. You don't need a guy like me to trouble you._ With this in mind, Ezekiel continues his course.

On the Space Knight Command center, the launch elevators were finally repaired and the Blue Earth launched into space. As they flew, there was an air of tension above everyone. This will be their most dangerous mission ever. But they had to try to save their comrade, their friend from destroying himself.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel has reached the co-ordinates. Before him was a dark void, blacker than the space around it. Around it, surges of energy swirled around it. Just then a swarm of Radham emerged. Luckily, they were heading in an opposite direction so he wasn't detected. But before he could go though the portal, one of them looked in his direction. In no time at all, they were all attacking him. But Ezekiel held his course. _No sense in wasting time with them._ Dodging the energy blasts that flew at him, Delta finally reached the portal and entered. In a flash, Ezekiel found himself in a completely different scene. He was still in space, but now a massive planetoid loomed before him. This is a lot bigger than I thought. But that won't change things. The planetoid seemed to light up and suddenly, hordes of Radham and Radham tekkaman attacked him. He fired Delta's guns, shooting and hitting random targets. As the ship loomed closer, the damage it sustained began to grow. Ezekiel saw that the ship won't last long.

"Sorry to do this to you, Delta. Thanks for carrying me this far."

He began to glow as the ship fell apart, "Tek-setta!!!!!"

Ezekiel blasted out of Delta just as it exploded. The light flew right to the surface of the planetoid and reformed into....

"Tekkaman Zero!"

Zero flew over the surface of the planetoid, slashing whatever Radham that came to him. He finally found what he was looking for; a bottomless looking pit. Quickly he swooped in, diving into the black void. As he flew, he saw the Tekkapods all around him, creating more alien Tekkaman. Zero felt a slight pity for them. They had no choice. They were just another world dominated by the Radham. Zero then focused. The least he could do for them was free them from their nightmare. He continued to fly downward and then he found what he was looking for. A pulsating glowing ball was before him, surrounded by all sorts of metal attachments. Zero could feel the heat coming from it

_This is it. The core._

As Zero moved forward, a massive pod suddenly fell before him. Two pairs of eyes glowed within and a large form suddenly burst out. Zero watched as the form opened up, flapping out a massive cape and holding a long lancer. Zero was unsurprised by this. He expected this. A Tekka-Warlord.

"You.....Zero."

"Yes, I am Zero"

"You...will...die."

"Yes." Zero sets his sword before him. "And you will come with me."


	13. TekkaBattle

Disclaimer: Same as before. (Getting tired of these, huh?)

Episode 13

Tekkaman Zero stood before the massive Tekka-Warlord. He knew that this wouldn't be any ordinary fight. But since he was planning to die anyway, might as well go out fighting this creature. Zero assumed his fighting stance and charged at him. But the Warlord is much faster than he looks and dodges the strike. He then brought his own lancer down, but Zero managed to block the blow and their weapons clashed. The two swooped through the cavern, weapons clashing in brilliant light. But it was apparent that Zero was loosing. The Warlord was far more powerful than Zero. _I can't keep this up. I was hoping to hold the Blastor for later. Now I don't have a choice._ Zero started to glow and a crystal surrounded him. It flashed wildly and then shattered, revealing a new Tekkaman Zero. 

"Blastor...?"

Zero sudden flew at the warlord, his sword flashing and it slammed heavily on the warlord's lancer, driving him back. The warlord struck back, but Zero blocked...with another sword. Zero pushed the warlord away and crossed the swords together. He then charged again and struck down. The warlord saw it coming and swiftly deflected the strike. Twirling around, he struck down on Zero's shoulder. Zero flew back and the warlord charged, using his sheer power to overtake Zero. He finally managed to back Zero up against a wall with his lancer inching its way to him. Zero managed to kick out, but the lancer flew out and slashes Zero across the chest. As blood spewed out, the warlord knocked Zero down to the ground. Zero crashed and looked up to see the warlord powering his Voltekka. Energy struck all over the place as he did so. 

_No, I can't let it end like this! I won't. I won't!!! _

Zero suddenly shot up at him and landed a blow to his face, followed by a flurry of swipes. The warlord backed away from this fury, but Zero pressed on, driving his attack until finally the warlord tried to strike back. Zero instantly dodged the strike and sent his sword straight into the warlord's chest. He screamed in pain and Zero punched him in the face. As the warlord went flying, Zero raised his arm and his cells were open. Pointing at the warlord, he fired an energy blast similar to a Voltakka and it exploded on the warlord. Zero landed on the ground, tired. But out of the smoke the warlord arose slowly. Zero stood himself up.

_This guy just doesn't know when to quit._

The warlord raised his arm and a swarm of Radham came at him. But just before they could come at him, they were destroyed...by Voltekkas.

"What?"

Above him, were several gleaming objects. _Tekkaman__.__ The Space Knights._ Blade, Dead, and Natasha landed beside him.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you. But we'll talk later."

The warlord resumed his attack and the three of them charged. But the warlord was vastly stronger and knocked all three of them to the side. Dead jumped back up and open his lancer Voltekka.

"Voltekka!!!!!!!!"

The blast flew at the warlord full speed. But the warlord started to glow in energy and when the Voltekka hit him, nothing happened. Instead the Warlord stood there, unfazed and holding a dark ball of energy.

"Yours....?"

The warlord then flung it back at Dead and it hit him with tremendous power. Dead crashed back and the warlord flew at him. The lance rose up and prepared to stab down when Natasha blocked the blow. She began to buckle under the pressure, but managed to push back. She then went in to attack, but was quickly swatted away. The warlord then recharged his voltekka and fired, but suddenly Blade stood in the way and opened his voltekka cells. The blast reflected back at the warlord, but he quickly jumped out of the way. As he was in the air, Zero countered him and resumed his fight. Blade went over to the fallen Knights.

"Tell the Chief to get back to the other side of the portal immediately."

"But what about you and Zero?"

"Don't worry about us. Just get out of here, now!"

Natasha nodded, picked up Dead and jumped on Beta and flew out. Blade waited until they left, then looked back at Zero who was in a heated battle with the warlord. He could see that Zero was reaching his max and it was only a matter of time before the Blastor transformation took its toll. Blade flew in and jabbed the warlord away from Zero.

"Blade. You must leave. I....will finish this."

Blade didn't respond. Rather, he began to glow in energy. _I never thought I would have to use this again._ Blade suddenly reappeared and shards of crystal clashed around him. Both Zero and the warlord looked in surprise at the new Blade.

"What? You're a Blastor too?!"

Shin Blastor Tekkaman Blade is back!

__________________________


	14. Final Strike

Disclaimer: Same as before. You already know.

Episode 14

Outside of the portal...

The Space Knights have gotten on the other side, minus Zero and Blade.

Natasha yelled, "Chief, we can't just leave them there."

Aki said nothing as she stared into the portal.

"Chief?"

"No. You heard Blade. He wanted us here." Underneath her armor, she tensed up and whispered, "Sometimes, he has to do things alone."

David looked along with her, "Isn't there anything we can do for them?"

Aki remained quiet for awhile, then she jumped off of Pegasus, "Pegasus, find Blade!"

"Command acknowledged."

The Teknobot flew back into the portal.

__________________

Inside the planetoid, the warlord and Blade started their battle. The warlord displayed vast power, but Blade was unaffected by the attacks.

_Just as I thought.__ You aren't as strong as Omega. I guess only a human can use the true power of a Tekkaman._

Suddenly, Blade attacked back. The warlord was unprepared for this kind of fight. Fighting Blade as a Blastor was too much for him and he already showed signs of damage. The Warlord was losing badly. Blade continued his relentless assault as Zero watched in shock. _How could he be so powerful? Even as a Blastor, I'm not that strong. So this is Blade's true power._

The Warlord was finally rammed into the wall. With an unearthly roar, the warlord shot back at Blade, lancer in hand. But in a split second, Blade dived down, letting the warlord pass overhead. Then with his own lance, he stabbed upward, straight into the warlord chest. With a sickening cry, the warlord fell down and didn't move. Blade then turned and looked around for Zero, but he was nowhere to be found. After looking around briefly, he saw Zero in front of the core, with his shoulder and arm cells open.

"Zero. What are you doing?"

Zero didn't turn. "Heh, just as I thought. You truly are the legendary Tekkaman, Blade. Defeated him without much effort. But now you must leave. I will finish this. There's no need for you to be stuck here too."  
  


Blade moved toward him, "Is that what you really want?"

"It makes no difference. This is what I must do. This is my atonement. I don't know if you can understand that."

"I once had a family, Zero. We were a happy family, but I don't remember too much. But then the Radham came."

Zero made no move. "Why are you telling me this?"

Blade continued, "To let you know that there is atonement. But not like this. You can find another way... as I have."

"As you have? Why do you need atonement?"

Blade set his armored head down, "That family I mentioned. I killed them. All of them. My father, sister, brothers, even my own twin. I hated being a Tekkaman because of it. But I have taken that and turned it into something else. A way to defend Earth so that no one else would go through the things I have. You and me aren't all that different, Zero. What will you do?"

Zero didn't respond for a while then turned to Blade, "I....don't know. I feel....divided between something I should do and something I could do. But I don't know which is which."

Blade was about to say something when a slight noise came behind him. Turning, he saw the warlord right behind him and grabs him. Blade struggled in the hold, but was unable to escape. The warlord began laughing and his four eyes began flashing red. Blade saw what was going to happen. _He's going to self-destruct._

The warlord continued laughing, but suddenly stopped and screamed. Blade moved away and saw a sword run through the warlord. _Zero's blade._ It was aimed so that it ran through the warlord's body without hitting Blade. Zero then lifted the warlord and flew to the core.

"Zero!"

"He's going to self-destruct so I'm going to make good use of him. The explosion will be enough to destroy the core."

"No! Zero!!!!!"

Zero flew into the core and disappeared. Just then, Pegasus flew in and landed next to Blade. Blade stood there for awhile.

"Blade, we must hurry."

__________________

Meanwhile, on the other side of the portal, the other waited in anticipation for their return. Suddenly, a bright flash blew out of the portal, blinding the Space Knights. The light lasted for a few minutes and it dimmed down enough for them to see a form coming toward them.

"Is that...it's Blade."

Indeed it was Blade, powered down on top of Pegasus. But Zero was nowhere to be seen. The others looked sadly as Blade can to them.

"He did it. He destroyed the core, the planetoid is annihilated and the Radham has been stopped."

"So he's...gone."

Blade looked down and remain quiet for awhile.

"No. He lives."

At first, a wave of relief came over them, but they suddenly realized something.

"You mean he's…stuck there?"

Blade shook his head and moved to the left. There, hanging onto the back of Pegasus, his armored hand clawed into one of Pegasus's aft boosters was Zero.


	15. Epilouge

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Epilogue-

_Flashback…_

"No! Zero!!!!!"

Zero flew into the core and disappeared. Just then, Pegasus flew in and landed next to Blade. Blade stood there for awhile.

"Blade, we must hurry."

At the core, Blade could see the explosion from the warlord self-destruct. The core began to expand and it was only a matter of time before it exploded completely. Reluctantly, Blade jumped onto of Pegasus and flew toward the exit. But before he got far, an energy cord hooked onto Pegasus. Blade looked in surprise as a damaged Zero reeled himself in and then commanded Pegasus.

"Pegasus, go!"

Pegasus launched off immediately and both Blade and Zero began to fly out. But the shockwave began to catch up and overtake them. Zero managed to grip onto Pegasus boosters and he hooked his legs onto Pegasus's underside. Taking out his swords, he pointed them toward the glowing ball and his Voltekka cells opened. Summoning the last of his strength, he called forth his power.

"Blastor....VOLTEKKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A dual beam shot out and propelled Pegasus even faster, getting them out of the exploding planetoid. But as they kept going, Zero ran out of energy and reverted to his normal form, his hand now gripped into Pegasus. The portal was seen fading away and Pegasus wasn't fast enough. Blade then opened his own Voltekka cells.

"My turn. Blastor Voltekka!!!!!!!!!!"

Again, Pegasus was boosted straight into the portal and gotten across it just before it disappeared totally in the blinding light.

5 days later...

There have been no sign of the Radham in that time. Even though there were reports of Radham still in the area, they were merely leftovers and were easily mopped away by the Earth military. And in that time, the Space Knight's took a long deserved vacation.

Shopping Mall.

"Um, Yumi. Don't you think that is enough stuff?"

"Come on, Hayato. Just one more store."

"Oh, okay." Hayato suddenly slipped on the ground and fell, causing all of Yumi's packages to fall on him. The other turned and giggled a bit, but Hayato kept his face straight.

"Don't worry Yumi. Your things are alright."

Yumi walked over to help him up. As she did, she noticed that his face flushed red. She smiled to herself as she saw that he didn't notice that she saw him.

_That Hayato....he look kind of cute like that._

______________

Beach...

Aki and D-Boy stood on the beach near the Command Center. It was a very rare thing when they could just spend a little time together.

"Is it really over?"

"No. They will be back. But it will take them a long time.

The thought saddened her a bit and Aki moved next to him, "Will we ever win this fight?"

D-Boy lowered his head and smiled, "Yes. As long as there are people who are willing to fight, then we will succeed."

Quietly, Aki took D-Boy's hand and softly squeezed it, to with D-Boy did in return.

______________

Command Center

Natasha was through the halls, heading for the medical ward when Dead suddenly appeared and stood before her.

Dead's gaze began to make her feel nervous, but she kept her own stone gaze, "What is it?"

".....Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Dead continued, "For saving my life."

Dead stayed quiet after that. It must have been hard for him to say that. "I know we haven't started out on the right foot, but perhaps we can change that." She held out her hand. "Deal?"

He looked down at her hand for a long while. _I should move on now. Leave __Prague__ behind me. _

"Deal." He shook her hand and she turned to leave, but he called her, "Where are you heading?"

"Medical ward."

A smile came on his face, "Tell him I said hi."

As she walked down the corridor, Dead called to David, who was just down the other end. "David, come here for a moment."

___________

 Ezekiel was sitting in a wheelchair, looking out of the window.

"Nice day, huh?"

"Hi Natasha. Yes, it is."

Natasha stayed quietly behind him before saying, "How are you feeling?"

"Well, my legs are still out if that's what you're referring to. I still can't feel much and I won't be able to walk for a long time."

"How are _you_ feeling?"

Ezekiel turned his head in her direction, "Sorry about that. I just don't like sitting around doing nothing. But I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He turned his head back out the window.

"Don't worry. The doctors said it would be temporary. At least you don't have to worry about being suspended."

Ezekiel smiled, "No, I guess not."

They stayed quiet a brief moment and then she spoke up again, "Do you regret…not dying?"

Ezekiel shook his head, "No. Before I was doing it in order to obtain some forgiveness for what I did. But I learned that there are other ways. I was just choosing the easy one. The coward's way."

Natasha stood beside him, "Don't say that. It takes a lot of courage to do what you did. You're not a coward."

"Thank you."

Natasha then stood before him and bent down, "Now you said that you can't feel or move anything below the waist down?"

"That what the doctors told me."

An evil grin came over her face, "Well, let's find out."

Natasha suddenly sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ezekiel was surprised by the sudden action, but managed to stay calm. Until he looked up at her eyes, the grin still there.

"Feel anything?"

"A bit."

"Hmm." Natasha slowly pulled his face to hers and softly kissed him. She then pulled her head back a little quickly, "How about now?"

"A little. But maybe you could try harder?"

She pulled his head toward hers and kissed him again, this time more passionately than before. Even more, he returned it, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her toward him. Suddenly he jumped back.

"Oh."

Natasha smiled, "I know you felt that, because I sure did. Seems like not all your lower body parts are numb after all."

A wry smile came up his face, "I guess. But it's not totally there. Could you try again, just to be safe."

"Of course."

They embraced again, their lips moving in heated passion. But they were unaware of the two people quietly watching them from behind the glass.

"I told you. Pay up, David."

"Damn. You win this time, Dead."

"Of course."

"I just didn't it think they would hit it off. Natasha is not exactly the romantic type. As for Ezekiel.....well, it just doesn't add up."

"Jealous."

"Are you kidding? You're talking to the love doctor David here. I'm just relieved to know that Natasha is in fact a woman and Ezekiel is in fact a human."

"We better leave them alone."

_Yeah, a human who we owe a lot to.__ Ezekiel, Tekkaman Zero._


End file.
